Code Satan: A Gorillaz Story
by state gem
Summary: What happens when Noodle is sick and tired of the cameras in her house. What lengths will she go to to get her privacy back? 2DxNoodle. Rating may change.


* * *

****

Do you ever feel that you are standing in the middle of the room screaming your head off, and no one hears you?

I wish to feel that way.

I desire to not be noticed for every single movement that I make. I am longing to be unseen, invisible to the world. I want to be normal.

Oh, and by the way…my name's Noodle. Yeah, yeah, I'm the lead guitarist for the great band, the Gorillaz. Whoop dee doo. Everyone wants to be me, and I would be happy to trade his or her lives for mine.

Not that I hate it or anything. I love the feeling of standing up on stage, ripping a chord that echoes through the hallways of the building that we were currently performing in. I practically worship my blue Les Paul. It was my first guitar, ever.

I'm also wild about the thousands of screaming fans, waiting for us to do our thing. I had always told 2D good luck before we started the concert. He would give me his usual toothy grin…and the curtains would slowly ascend.

The concerts and the parties, which I was normally not allowed to attend, were some of the most amazing things that have happened in my life.

It's just…Murdoc, our bass guitarist and creator of Gorillaz, had cameras installed into every one of our rooms. Everyone can watch what we do, all day every day. They could even watch us pee, but I have no idea why those perverts on the net would want to watch something like that…disgusting.

Therefore, now, officially my life has nothing-private left in it. My private room has become public. My private bathroom is public. Hell, everywhere I am in the Studios is public.

Just occasionally, I would like just a little, itty, bit of privacy. Thus, I'm going to do something about it.

First, before I unveil my master plan to you, I want to tell you a story. Yes, you have probably heard it a million times, but it is from my point of view. What had happened before I joined the Gorillaz…

&&&&&&

Mr. Kyuzo pulled me through the crowd as if the world was coming to the end. He tugged on my wrist as we passed the dozens of people staring at us. I felt as though I was in a 'freak show' as the bearded woman or something.

"_Mr. Kyuzo, where are we headed?" _I asked him as I looked around at the unfamiliar neon lights, and the people standing still in the windows. At the time, this was so strange and unusual that I mostly kept silent about it. The lights glared off the windows and blinded me for a moment.

"_We are heading over there," _he said, and pointed to a large, gray building. I had no idea to what secrets that building held at the moment, but I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know. I stared at it with great intensity, and Mr. Kyuzo tugged my wrist so I could keep up with his quick pace.

I looked over my shoulder to see two men in black suits following us. They kept a steady pace right on our tails. Mr. Kyuzo must have noticed this too, and he turned quickly into an alleyway. The men followed once again.

"_Run straight to the building,"_ he told me, _"and wait for me there."_

I nodded, and took off as fast as my ten-year-old legs would allow me. It was easy to make the sharp turns around the boxes in the alley. I never looked back to check if he was all right. My focus was to get to that exact building. I reached the doors of the dull skyscraper to find them locked. After I pulled on the handles for what seemed to be an hour, I finally gave up. I sat down on the stairs, waiting for Mr. Kyuzo.

"_You," _A voice called, and I looked up. It was Mr. Kyuzo. He had unlocked the doors, and I followed him in obediently. The lobby room was decorated in gold, and a desk sat vacant in the center. He led me through a door into this amazingly bright room with a large crate in it. _"Get in it."_

I, of course, having no recollection of anything, climbed into the small, cramped box. There were boxes and boxes of what seemed to be food and water. I noticed there was a word on the box that had unfamiliar symbols on it. Pulling it out, I showed it to Mr. Kyuzo.

He pulled off his glasses, and read the strange format. He then smiled, and said to me:

"Noodle."

"N-n-nooodle?"

He nodded, before adding in Japanese,_ "Ramen."_

I smirked, saying that word to myself repeatedly, never wanting to forget. I stepped back into the small space, and he shut the last remaining opening.

I sat down in the box to only yelp in pain. I reached my hand behind me, and a mellow chord seethed out.

My guitar.

I played it while waiting for Mr. Kyuzo to return. It wasn't until the box started rattling when I knew he wasn't coming back. I sighed softly, and opened a package of what seemed to be something that was made of cheese and crackers. They were really delicious. (YEA! GO CHEEZITS!)

A few hours of sitting in the crate, I had started to become drowsy. My eyes drooped, and I somehow managed to find a few hours of peaceful sleep headed my way.

&

My eyes jerked open as I heard a large creak coming from outside the large box. I readied myself for anything to happen, and one of the boards snapped off, followed by a thunk, and someone saying, "Dammit."

I stood up, and kicked my way out of the crate into yet another unfamiliar world. I positioned myself to take on anyone who stood in my way. I…am a black belt in karate.

What I saw sent me into complete confusion. I was in a room with a large box and on that, a moving picture on it. There was a long chair that looked extremely comfortable. A few shelves with nothing on them, and…to top that all off, a man with blue hair.

"_Excuse me sir, but where exactly am I?"_

The man looked up at her, looking confused as hell. I walked over to the wall, and glanced at a few photographs. There was one of a girl who was holding a guitar. I squealed with delight, and ran back into the crate.

I pulled out my Les Paul, and started to play a few chords. Then, it turned into a sweet melody. The man with the blue hair started to nod his head with the rhythm. I finished the last G Chord, and the man clapped.

I had to say something. Something that he would understand. My mind raced with thoughts, and the great light bulb filled my head with ideas once again.

"Noodle," I said triumphantly, and the man gave me thumbs up. He then pointed to himself. I stared at his face as he smiled. He had two teeth missing in the front. Aside from all that, he was quite handsome. **(A/n: He isn't handsome, he's GORGEOUS!)**

"2D," he said, and I figured that it was his name. I wasn't sure, but I went with it. 2D was very polite. I smiled sweetly at him, and then heard loud, thundering footsteps. These footsteps got nearer, and I dashed behind 2D's leg.

A sweaty, greasy man came walking through the door with nothing but underwear on. He had a dying cigarette in his mouth, and he looked as though he was going to be sick. The man glanced over at me, and scowled. I cowered behind 2D, but I have no idea why.

He yelled at the man called 2D, and said something along the lines of, "Pervert, and Japanese girl." I, only speaking Japanese, watched the two men bicker. The greasy man hit 2D, and he flew back.

I decided that I didn't like this man very much, and jumped on his back. Groaning, the man stumbled around the room, partly from my weight. He turned around, trying to grab me, but I dodged his attacks very easily. I pulled back, and kicked him squarely in the head.

The man stumbled backwards, eventually falling flat on his face. I stood; ready to take on this greasy ball of scum. The man never stood up, so I thought I kicked him just a little too hard.

That's when the third man came out. He was as big as a house. I giggled slightly, and as he looked at me with those eyes, I silenced.

He was different from the other two. He was large, and rotund. His eyes were milky white eyes. His skin was noticeably darker than the rest of ours. I had never seen someone so strange as that. Well, with the blue haired man, a greasy scumbag, and a round, stout man made one hell of a scene.

I watched the three men yell at each other. Having no idea on how to break up their _interesting _conversation, I walked around the place to get a feel on where I was going to live. If I was going to live there.

I walked through the living room, and entered a corridor. There was at least five other rooms that led through this one. I casually opened one, and found a small man sitting in a booth with pictures hanging on the walls. There were a few of 2D and the others, but in one…there was a girl holding a guitar.

Were they a band?

I wasn't completely sure, but I decided to not look around any further in case I got lost. Slowly, but surely, I made it back to the room with my box in it. The three men stared down at me as I came back in. I smiled slightly, and then two of them went back into conversation, while 2D stared at me.

"_What?"_ I asked, and 2D stepped forward. He grabbed something off a table, and tossed it to me. I caught it easily, and looked at it. Looking up at him, he showed me with his hands, how to use it. I quickly caught on what I needed to do to make it work.

It was a strange object. I had never seen this before, for if I had, I would've remembered it. It had strange dials and a small screen. I pushed one of the buttons and it made a strange noise. I jumped, infuriated that this small device had managed to alarm me. I quickly tossed it onto the ground, sighing.

2D looked at me, puzzled once again. This look seemed to fit him well. I picked up the device questioningly, and he took it from me. He pressed a few buttons, and then put it up to his ear. Then, he held it out to me. I grabbed it cautiously.

"_Hello, this is the Japanese Network!" _

I practically squealed with delight. Finally, someone I can understand. I listened to when I was able to talk back. If I could talk back.

"_Hello!"_ I cried out. _"I need to find my way back to Osaka, Japan!"  
_

I listened carefully, so not to miss the response. This machine was so small; the voice must not be very loud.

"_If you need immediate attention, please press 0 now."_

What?! It was a fucking ad! I swore loudly as I could and threw the phone onto the ground.

Was I ever going to be able to live here?

* * *

**_REVIEW! PWEASE!_**


End file.
